


Tiger Eyelashes

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AM - Freeform, Accidental Drug Use, Alex's hair is still AM style though, Drug Use, Everything You've Come to Expect Era, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: Larkin Rei Pierce is at a club one night and bumps into a very drugged out Alex who appears to be throwing up in the toilet, she assumes he's drunk but figures out that him and his mate Miles Kane may or may not of been drugged. This leads to her having to look after them, which leads to friendship or something more.





	Tiger Eyelashes

The soft brown wood of the door clangs against the heel of my pale skinned foot, the backs of my high heels vaguely taking off the pressure of the women's toilet door as it swing shut behind me.  
As I softly lay my feet onto the tiled floor, the clip clop of my shoes against the hard floor breaks the serene silence that the walls of the room have given me, in contrast to the loud booming club I am at. The wall is lined with cubicles, 3 symmetrical doors with badly painted black architecture.  
My eyes wander up to the lights in my slightly hazed faze, the alcohol i’d been drinking slowly clogging up my body and now the slight flicker of the lights making me woozy. I turn to face the mirror before turning back around one last time to hear if anyone is in the room. My eyes flutter shut and my mouth drops slightly, just a tad too tipsy to hold my face together as I listen out for movement. I’m greeted with silence which vaguely makes me happy, I turn towards the mirror again my eyes opening slightly as the wavy outline of my figure and platinum hair come back into focus. 

I frown at myself, my eyebrows dropping, as I realise I look pornagraphic, holding my bloody mouth open as I look desperately into the mirror. As if the self-deprecating though sobered me up slightly I blink and close my mouth with a snap. The ringing of the music through the door echos through the door and I start to wonder about the song, something that sounds nice. It sounds fuzzy in my ears. In my head all I can render is that it’s triangular and spiked with tones of black and red. The riff of the song finally pausing in my head has I throw up a suggestion, Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes. My hands lay flat on the counter as I again look at myself, my hips moving slightly and all of a sudden I am back to the half-lidded, open mouthed women I was about 5 seconds ago. 

I chuckle slightly, the horse sound falling from my lips before I can stop it. My dark lipstick that perfectly contrasts my platinum hair is smudged slightly, probably from kissing someone although I am not quite sure who. I reach down into the sink, hitting my hand of the cold metallic tap at first before pushing down the button and releasing the cooling water. How I wish I could wash my face, the disgusting layer of sweat that has melded into my skin and pores is making me feel sticky and vile but I know I’ll only look worse if I wash my face. So instead I cup my hand and return to my original plan. The water that had been running for a couple seconds is now icey cold. As it touches my blotchy lips I am instantly refreshed however the animalistic part of me continues to gulp down the water not bothered that the liquid would wipe away what was left of the make up on my chin. 

My brain goes numb for a couple seconds, the knocking of my teeth on my skin is numbed out by the cold water but the freezing liquid had rendered me stupid with its negative temperature. I gulp again trying to rinse the left over spit in my mouth away finally refreshed after hours of slurping on sugary fruity drinks. I look up at myself to check out the reminisce of my make-up, my eyes are dark and smudged, my lips redder than before but not in a flattering manner. I pull my purse onto the counter, first of all thinking that it's probably a bad idea because the marble had been flooded with water however I was too preoccupied to care, “Future me’s problem” I thought carelessly not really thinking about the inconvenience the sodden purse would cause. I pulled out my makeup and applied it loosely, knowing everyone was really to drunk to care. 

I also think to myself I look rather nice maybe a quick selfie. My skirt is faux leather and has a large black shirt tucked into it which has random and half hearted painted and pinned messages along the back and collar. The only thing I’d done anywhere near carefully on the jacket, was the letters ‘F’ ‘U’ ‘C’ ‘K’ half heartedly safety pinned onto the pocket of the skirt. Angsty I know. 

The shirt was swung open by gravity with my black lacy plunging bralette underneath. The shirt over me to protect me from London’s harsher weather, although it was nearly summer and we were in the midst of the really random 30’c two weeks we seemed to get every year.I always tended to play safe when wearing something as frisky as a bralette, and beneath my feet I had my small black heels with small socks that held a lace trim around them.

I looked hot and I wouldn’t deny it, that is why I had decided to take a cheeky selfie. The bright white lighting from the mirrors bounced around the room as I was about to lay the finger onto the camera button. I also smiled quickly, not liking to smile as I got ready to take a photo but only doing it a half a second before taking it, I thought waiting with a smile made it look unnatural as my smile was wonky and seemed to fade as I held it. As I pressed the button, the walls behind me shook and the cubicle door swung open. My fear causing me to keep taking photos as the scene behind me unfolded. 

A small man lent against the side of the cubicle. ‘Miles Kane’ He managed to slur out, his voice and speech instantly making me realise how drunk this rather skinny man was. He swallowed dryly then sort of realised where he was, evidently to drunk to care though he pulled a rather funny face and shrugged to himself. He then began to try to push himself off the floor which was quite a funny sight. As he put his hand on the seat of the toilet to try and push himself upwards he suddenly swung his knees forward instead and clutched the bowl, originally trying to get up and now realising perhaps he should just lean over the toilet some more. 

“You okay hun?” I finally got out after watching him for a little over a minute. I took a couple step forwards my shoes bouncing off the floor making sharp noises. His head bobbed at every noise I made, him clearly being confused with sound in his current state, which is when it occurred to me he probably wasn’t drunk, he was on drugs. I sighed to myself but my conscience wore over. “You okay hun?” I repeated. 

His face turned to me. He had quite narrow features, his long nose persistently louder than the rest of his face, his sharp jaw line bobbing as he spoke confused, he gulped again then opened his mouth, readying himself to speak, he proceeded to open and close his mouth a few time. It made me wonder if he did it when sober, or whether it is just the drugs kicking into his cognitive state. “Miles, I uh -” Hiccup! “..Think some-” Hiccup!” “..One may of slipped me” he paused ready for another hiccup but burped instead. “Something” he finished, a proud smile aligning her features. I close my eyes and look up, the sober part of me taking over and the seriousness of the situation over taking my fuzzy head. I take a breath in. 

I leant over him, “hey what’s your name?” I ask him, He turns to me again, the few strands of his hair no longer scrapped back with his other hair. They dangled over his face and It was really quite attractive but then of course a emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on, overtook his face and he turned back to the toilet before I heard the slight dripping sound as I realised what had just happened. I again looked up and and raised my eyebrows before exhaling out my nose. “Okay” I say to myself. 

I stand up slowly putting my hands on his back. “It’s okay sweet, stay here, okay?” I say slightly patronisingly. “Miiiles, don’t go” I take a breath in again, Jesus Christ.

I walk out the bathroom, as the scent of sweat and horrible lighting battles my senses I force myself to think and walk straight to the bar. The bearded man stood in his black uniform, “Look we ain’t serving no more, back off” He said moodily without looking up, “I need two glasses of water” I say firmly back at his hunched figure. He looks up at me finally and his eyes drop to my cleavage. A sleazy smile over takes his horrible exterior, “Just for you love” He says tilting his head. As he begins to get the glasses, a hand slams down next to mine. And an extremely drunk man shouts loudly, “Another one, put it on Miles Kane's tab” I suppose that's what he said anyway, It came out half mumbled and half shouted. He also wasn’t really saying it to anyone, just sort of announcing it as he laughed wildly at his friends behaviour behind him. 

My eyes grow wide. I put my hand on his hand, His head turns to me “Easy there love” 

“I .. your friend.. Bathroom. He wasn’t well” I stumble out because I am now also realising that this very drunk man has also had something slipped in his drink. 

He pulls a face at me, I’m not really sure at what he was trying to do, maybe smile. 

Oh jeez I say to myself.

I take a glass of water that the bartender out on the side. I look up and thank the bearded man and turn around as he begins to ask me something else, I felt rude but I had things to do. “Miles.” The drunk man or well high man, blinked back at me, his eyes sluggish as he giggled at me. I handed him a glass of water. “Drink this”I said to him teasingly as if challenging him, hoping this hoax would coax him into drinking water and begin to sober him up. My plan worked well and he shot me another sort of smile and began to sip the icy water.

I took the other water in my right hand and wrapped my black painted nailed hand around Mile's right wrist, I began dragging us to the bathroom where I hopefully would be able to talk to the boys. 

When I successfully managed to get Mr Kane into the bathroom he tried to push me against the wooden door, dripping the water down my arm and hand as it spilled over the edge of the coca cola glass. “Someone's getting wet!” Miles said huskily before giggling supposedly trying to be seductive, “No none of that lad” I said softly to him. And then rolling my eyes at his atrocious wet comment. 

I push him away and tell him to stay as I walk back over to Alex’s cubicle. “Mile’s is this your friend?” His head cocks towards the door. “Allllllllll” He smiles widely and I finally know the culprit of who ruined a perfect selfie. Right I think. 

“Alex sweetie” I say. He looks at me, worse than before, even paler although I’m not sure how that’s possible. “Lovely, drink this babe” When I look after people I tend to over excessively use pet names. Alex accepts the drink off of me and starts to sip. He smiled up at me “my saviour” he gets out ashe gulps the water greedily. The liquid dripping down his chin quite unattractively as he also tries to smile. Apparently whatever is in their system stops you from being able to smile because seriously both these lads are struggling to hold their face’s together. 

I go to the sink and resume what I was doing earlier. Taking large gulps of the water from the sink hoping it would also help sobering me up. I turn to Miles feeling his dark eyes on me. I put my hands on my clothing clad hips “What to do with you Miles Kane and Alex Whoever.”  
“That's what they all say” Miles tries to say back. “That doesn’t even make sense” I mumble to myself. Before sighing and taking a couple steps towards a very wobbly Mr Kane. “Okay Miles I need you to try and answer me, Who are you staying with?” “At the hotel opposite , joost me and him” He says realizing my seriousness. He tries to stand still and frowns slightly when he speaks. I realise that he's probably more sober than Alex and perhaps had not taken in as much of the drug.” Where as Alex was struggling to see, Miles could communicate decently. Okay is there anyone I can call to come and look after you abbe?” “No I don't know, I’m just really tired.” “Okay, well I don’t want to leave you alone, so who should I call love.” I respond to him a little desperately. Now realising i just want to curl up in bed and go to sleep on my soft sheets.

“Well we aren’t recording a’ tha moment or touring so no one's here’, we joost fancied the trip laa.” He said back at me, eyes wide. I frowned at him “You're in a band..?” I guessed. He frowned back at me. “Look I joost wanna sleep, can we go ‘ome”. I smile shortly back at him, I'll walk you and Alex back. 

-

As we get into their room, I raise my eyebrows, this hotel is fucking fancy. I help lay Alex in bed. I then get some soft white towels from the bathroom and lay them around him and grab a cup of water. I place the glass next to and a bucket beside the bed. “Hey babe, there's some water and a bucket next to you but concentrate on sleeping now.” I say looking him in his soft molten brown eyes. He blinks up at me sluggishly and nods before closing his eyes and mummering “Thanks Miles”.

I look at across the dusty pink room and see Miles pulling a bed shirt on, “Who can I call to help you Miles?” He just waves his arm and starts to get into his bed. “No Miles I need to call someone” I shout at him but he simply moans out a no and starts to shift comfortably under his duvet covers. I have no idea what to do. What do you do in this situation. 

I first of all decide that I should get some water and a bucket for Miles, just incase he decides to have a vom-fest in the middle of the night. Once I have left him things I decide to look through of their phones. 

Now I know this seems bad but I have to call someone this is ridiculous. I grab Alex’s leather jacket off of the lilac carpet and open up the heavier pocket. Sure enough a sleek Iphone falls out into my hands. I push the home button on the phone and I presume he has a password. I walk to Alex my feet pushing into the fibres of the lilac carpet.“Alex babe” I say as I shake his shoulder, “What’s your phone password honey?” He murmurs out “0202” before I even have to ask again. Perfect. 

But just before she calls anyone, she decides to google them, ‘Who the fuck are these guys?’

\--

I sat at the end of Alex’s hotel bed. The cream sheets crumpling under my own crumbling body, sleepiness taking over me, as I such through Alex's contacts. I have no idea who to call, I think maybe his mum but he may not want me to call his mum, he might be on bad terms with her or something. As I look under his text messages I see only 3 chats. One of them being Miles, I think Alex either doesn’t use his phone much or is the kinda guy that keeps his phone tidy by deleting all his chats. I guess if you're famous it makes sense to delete all messages and calls but it really wasn’t useful at this point in time. 

Well it was either between someone called Matt Helders or Nicholas O'Malley. I really don’t want to look through the texts, I already felt like i was breaching his privacy I would even more so if I read the chats however I don’t want to call them and them just be some random people he isn’t close with. 

However in the end I call both of them and neither of them pick-up. How annoying do people not leave their phones on when they sleep. Well I mean it is 3am but my phone's always on loud just in case of an emergency where someone needs me. 

 

I again open up the google chrome app, the same image appears as before, article after article about Miles Kane, I couldn’t google Alex as I still have no bloody idea who he is or what his second name is. However I click on the 5th article down which reads, ‘Miles Kane spotted in London Bar’ It was dated a couple days ago so I hoped it was their latest update and that hopefully it would mention Alex his presumed band mate. 

“Singer and Musician Miles Kane has been spotted with Arctic Monkeys ‘Alex Turner’ around London, we are hoping this means that they are at least thinking about returning to ‘The Last Shadow Puppets’. It’s been years since their last album, ‘The Age Of The Understatement’ released in 2008 however lately they have both said in recent interviews for their own careers they would like to further pursue ‘The Puppets’ with James Ford and Zach Dawes. Hopefully seeing them together will manifest into a new album…

The article continues however I am far too tired to keep reading. I instead google Arctic Monkeys, the name ringing a bell in my head. 

And of course I do know them, It takes a while to register, The Arctic monkeys are not my favourite band but the airplay they have received over the decade has obviously meant that I know at least some of their music. The first thing to appear on the google search is the box towards the right side of the screen giving a small synopsis about the band and its members. There appears some familiar names.

Alex Turner, Matt Helders, Jamie Cook, Nick O'Malley.

Matt and Nick’s names are the ones that had appeared in Alex’s texts, this therefore assures me that they are close, they must be if their bandmates. I close the app and again re-open Alex’s texts. ‘Hey, this is some random girl called Lark, I found Alex Turner and Miles Kane drugged up and since it’s 3am I decided to stick with them to make sure they’re okay, would appreciate a call in the morning as I’m not quite sure what to do right now, Thank you.’ I type out and forward to both Nick and Matt hoping that in the morning I would have some more answers. 

I stood up taking a deep breath in and deciding I should remove my make-up and try to sleep a little bit. I walk into the bathroom and start to splash icey water onto my face. The coldness being refreshing against my oily stressed skin. I felt utterly vile at this point, I would take a shower but if I’m honest I feel little uncomfortable taking one, this isn’t my hotel room and I feel weird sleeping here but I don’t want to leave them. Both of them would definitely be too out of it to help each other, if one of them started choking on sick or something decidedly worse. 

After a couple minutes of scrubbing my face with a towel and water, I had thoroughly ruined the towel with my dark makeup but I didn’t really care at this point. If they’re staying at a hotel this fancy they can pay a bill for a ruined towel and I would offer to pay it anyway. But I had a lack of money anyway so am hoping they would be thankful for me helping and offer to pay for it. 

I twitch my nose. What to do. I open up my phone and google about near here. The was a Tesco 24 hour down the road which I’d be happy to go to in the morning to get some food to help them sober off of their due hangover. I padded back into the softly carpeted room and think about where I can sleep. I don’t want to get into a bed with them, I mean it already look pretty fucking weird that some girl is looking after them. I don’t want to seem like a psychopath so I decide that it’s my best interest to sleep on the small half sofa across the room and I guess with the heat of Britain at the moment I don’t exactly need a blanket but I need something so i again walk into the tiled bathroom. I look at the towel and frown.

I feel as if I could cry. I mean I know i’m being a bit spoiled but I just wanna curl up on my bed and not have to deal with some random ass dudes who apparently can’t look after themselves. But instead here I am about to have to sleep on a random sofa curled up with not my warm duvet but a pristine white towel. At least the fancy hotel had bothered with the quality. The were nice towels I can’t deny but it wasn’t exactly homey. 

I check my phone. It's on 23%. So I turn it off and plug Alex’s into the wall. Knowing his was more important and that I was expecting a call from either Matt or Nick. 

After maybe an hour and a half, I was lightly dozing, not being able to sleep properly on the sofa. I heard retching from across the room. 

I opened my eyes immediately no longer clouded with sleep, knowing i had to look after Alex. I stood up onto my discarded shirt and bralette. Now just in my underwear and buttoned up shirt that went down to my mid thighs. My toes curled up into the lilac carpet ass I walked across the room. “Alex babe” I say and I hear Alex mumble out something as he leans over the side of the bed. I flick the light on and walk the couple of steps between the wall and Alex’s bed. He looks up and at me and sighs looking as if he is going to be sick again. 

“You gonna Vom again babe?” I ask and he nods, “I feel really nauseous again.” He says still a little hazy but a lot better than what he was an hour and a half ago. “Okay, it’s best if you go into the bathroom, I don’t want you to lying down as you’re sick y’know” He nods again. “Help me?” He says weakly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course hun” I reply to him. 

I pull back the duvet and he instantly starts shivering which I know really doesn’t help when you feel like you're gonna throw up. “Do you have any jackets?” I ask then look at his feet and see he also still has his shoes on that look sodden with rain. “And any socks?” I add. “Yeah in my suitcase, the black one with red trim, over there.” He points vaguely to the other side of the bed as he speaks still looking like he’s gonna throw up.

“Okay, i’ll get stuff in a minute let's get you to the bathroom sweetie.” 

I start by leaning down and wrapping his arm around my shoulder then with his help I level him up until his standing. “You okay?” I check. He bring the bucket up to his face and lets out a small amount of liquid that dribbles down his chin. After a couple seconds he nods and we proceed to walk the couple meters to the bathroom with him and me both holding each side of the bucket up to his face. “I'm so sorry about this” Alex says in a whisper as I sit him down next to the toilet. “It’s okay don't worry, I just wanna make sure you're okay” I say kindly before shifting him closer to the loo and taking the bucket out his hands so that I can rinse it out in the sink. 

I grimace as I pour the liquid into the white basin. I pour warm water into it with a small amount of soap before changing the water back to cold and filling up a new glass with water. I hand it to Alex and tell him to wait there. I return back to the bathroom after a minute or two with a blanket and some warm socks. I decided putting a jacket on him right now would be a bad idea. So thought when he has finished vomiting I’d put it on him but for now wrapping a blanket round his frame would be better. I grab each side of the blanket and curl it around him softly. He clutches the side of it and pulls it around him tighter. “Thank you” he lets out. “I’m gonna pull your shoes and socks off and put these warm socks on you, it’ll help you warm, up.” He simply nods and moves his legs closer to me allowing me to start to unbuckle the laces. 

“These are some fancy shoes” I say chuckling trying to lighten the mood, “Yeah they're prada” He says and my eyebrows shoot up. “Jeez I knew Arctic monkeys were famous but not that famous. Thought it was just a British thing.” I say smiling. For a second his eyes shoot down, “You listen to us? Man I’m sorry, I'm really not usually like this, I don’t really know what happened”  
“Oh no, I mean I googled you and I remember some songs especially off AM your newer record? It’s kinda been everywhere for the last couple years” “Oh thank god, I mean I’m embarrassed but I’d feel pretty bad if you were a die-hard fan” “I dunno I reckon this is die-hard fans dream, getting to play doctor with Alex Turner and Miles Kane.” I laugh and then stop suddenly when Alex turns back around and throws up into the toilet bowl, again. 

He sighs and hits his head off of the side of the toilet, “ugh i feel like death”, “Yeah that's what happens when you get drugged, I presume that what happened you said you thought that's what happened when you were out of it.”

“Oh shit really.” he replies clearly forgetting the last couple hours, “The only thing I remember is you helping me into bed and me calling you Miles coss I couldn't think of another name. Did you ever mention your name?” He asks and then I suddenly realised I hadn’t even introduced myself, I mean it’s not like he would of remembered anyway but still. “Yeah sorry I was preoccupied.” I giggle and raise and eyebrow and him. He shuts his eyes and smile softly but embarrassed. “I’m Larkin Rei Pierce but you can call me Lark” Nice to meet you Lark although I wish it was under different circumstances. I’m Alexander David Turner but you can call me Alex.” he murmurs out. 

“You stay here, I’m just gonna check on Miles.” I tell him and then walk out of the softly it bathroom. Miles is out like a light and his glass of water is completely empty but so is his bucket. I decide to refill his glass and leave him be. As I get back into the bathroom, Alex is sat gloomily staring into the corner. “Hey urm, by the way I hope you don't mind but after I googled you I saw who your bandmates were and found them on your phone, then texted Matt and Nick that you’d been drugged. Sort of felt like I should tell someone, y’know.” He looks mildly alarmed so I babble out “I know it's a breach of privacy but I wasn’t sure what to do.” He just nods looking vaguely uncomfortable. “Yeah it’s fine, you were trying to help, just kinda-” “Weird, someone going on you phone.” I finished for him “Don’t worry I get it, I’d be uncomfortable too if someone had gone on my phone. 

He nods looking up at me. “Let’s get you back into bed, it’s nearly 5:30am.” he closes his eyes and pulls himself off the floor and then grabs the blanket and wraps it around himself again. “You want your jacket or just keep the blanket?” I ask him and he replies by smiling and tugging the blanket round him tighter which causes my sleep deprived self to giggle thinking he looked quite cute. I step out the bathroom holding mile’s glass of water. “You should freshen up a little bit.” I tell him leaving the room so he can brush his teeth and go to the toilet. 

\--  
I wake up to a incessant ringing from a couple meters away going off. My muddled head takes a couple seconds to remember last night. I stumble across the room nearly falling over in haste to answer the phone. Before I pick it up I recognize it says 10.30am which means i got roughly 4-5 hours sleep which isn't too bad. 

I press down on the screen, picking up the phone and putting git too my ear. “Alex” A voice shouted down my ear. I pull back and read out the phone's contact displayed in bold letters across the screen. Matt Helders. 

“Hey this is Lark, Alex and Miles are still asleep.” I say and then wait a couple seconds presuming Matt would scream down the line, at why a random girl was helping them probably thinking I’m some sort of super fan who thought it’d be fun to fuck around with a drugged out Alex. But instead I’m met with, “Is Alex okay? And Miles too” he adds quietly in a soft heart broken voice. “Yeah they’re fine. Miles has been out since around 2:45 but Alex was still throwing up around 5am but he’s been asleep since.”

“Okay well I’m the other side of London to where they’re staying, cos they moved to LA but just came for a trip to see ‘ome I guess. I’m on the train at the moment. I’ll pick up some food and be at the hotel in half an hour, I’ve been trying to reach you for over an hour y’know?”

“Yeah sorry I was looking after Alex so ended up staying up a little later to make sure he didn’t vomit again. I guess the exhaustion overtook me.”  
“It’s fine I can’t be angry at you for looking after them, It’s room 206 isn’t it?” “Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit Matt.” 

I put the phone down and plugged my phone in again as Alex’s was now on 100%. I then started to reboot it. As it started to turn on I decided i’d wake Alex and see how he was doing and then I’d wake Miles. I wandered over to Alex’s bed, his phone in my hand. He looked adorable and sick at the same time. Under his eyes were deep bags of purple skin from where he was tired, he was pale and sickly with his lone facial feature. His dark brown almost black hair was scattered around the pillow. You could see exactly where he’d brushed his hands through it throughout his sleep in order to keep it from tickling his face. He was clutching the blanket around him and the corner of duvet as the rest of the duvet wraps itself and coils around his body. I gently shake his shoulder, “Alex” I say softly. His eyes open mechanically. The deep brown irises look up and me and he smiles, “I feel like shit.” he announces as he stuffs his face back into the duvet. 

“Matt’s got the train. He’ll be here in 25 minutes with food.” “What a god.” Alex laughs which also makes me laugh. He looks at me, “You helped so much last night, honestly thank you so much, Take as shower and you can borrow some of my clothes.” He says before his eyes trail down to my thighs which are barely covered by the long black shirt i’m still wearing. “Thank you” I reply. “I bonded with you over throwing up last night, Think you can wake up miles because I feel a little awkward.” I continue with a slight chuckle. “Yeah of course laa. Go have a shower” 

As I step into the bathroom. I remember I used the towels as a blanket last night so step back out and cross the room. I grab my makeshift blanket and pivot to face the bathroom again. My eyes wander up and make eye contact with Alex who is now leaning up rubbing his face and hair with his hands. He has a pained expression in his face as he looks at me. “What, are you okay?” I ask him. He smiles and laughs at me slightly. “I just… Your lovely is all. You look after us all night and then sleep on the sofa with towels, you should of booked another room at least, we would've paid, not like we're short of money, or shared a bed. Although i understand why you wouldn't share it with me, scared i’d vomit you probably. I just feel so bad about this.”

“Oh nonsense Alex, I got to play doctor with Alex Turner, the pleasure is mine.” I say winking at him jokingly and then proceed to make my way into the bathroom. When I have locked the door behind me. I take a breath in and realise how crazy the last 24 hours have been. No point pondering though. 

I push on the shower lever and turn the free falling water on. As the water heats up I look in the mirror and see what a mess I look. I have no makeup on which means I don’t look like a sluggish mess with half slept in makeup on, but I still don’t feel that comfortable with my own skin. Now, I’m blessed to look alright without makeup on but that doesn’t mean i’m comfortable without it. Make-up is just a comfort blanket for society’s women I guess. My platinum hair is falling all over my hair. Looks like a birds nest. The dark roots of my natural hair are starting to poke through and my evidently dyed hair sits in a messy middle parting.

I pull off the black shirt and my lacy knickers and step into the pristine shower. The drops of water calm me as they fall down my back. I wish I could do more to refresh myself. I feel like I need to be Cleaner after such an eventually sweaty night. I push my head under the tap of the shower and let the warm water melt into my hair. My head feels even heavier but I feel cleaner just with the water in my hair. After a couple minutes I step out the shower, trying to be quick so Alex and maybe even Miles can shower before Matt gets here. I poke my head out the bathroom door.”Alex?” he turns around from where him and MIles are chatting softly. “Can I have those clothes you promised me?” I ask in a sweet questioning tone. He mutters a yes and collects some clothes from his bed. Then hands them to me in a couple of short steps. “Here ye’ go love.” “Thank you.” I say already closing the door so that I can change. 

I look down at what he’s given me. A pair of black boxers that are a little loose on my hips I notice a I pull them on but because he is pretty skinny they fit alright. He has also given me a large yellow shirt. The shirt falls further than my black one did and conceals the boxers perfectly. He hadn't given me anything else so I presume he meant for me to retrieve my skirt and put it on over it. I really couldn’t be bothered for a bra so I simply went without, the feeling of his shirt over me turning me on slightly. I look in the mirror, my hair was already starting to dry, the tendrils of curling slightly as they dried. I washed my face and let the hair frame me, which made me feel less self conscious about the fact I wasn’t wearing make-up. 

I stepped out the bathroom. “Good Morning” I say to both of them announcing that I was back into the main room. They both turned around, and both of them subtly gave me the eye. Which I, must say turned me on even more but neither mind that, I walked across the room towards the sofa I had slept on pulled on my skirt. Tucking the shirt into it. “Aw you looked good in just Al’s shirt” Miles commented looking at me. I laugh at his flirtatious behaviour. 

“How do you feel this morning?” I say looking at them expectantly. “We’re okay, feel a bit shit but we sorta used to all them hangovers, ain’t we All?” Miles replied to me, turning to Alex hoping for this agreement. Alex nodded back at Miles. I was starting to realise Alex did that a lot, he tended to nod instead of speaking a lot of the time. I guess he wasn’t always such a talkative person never mind when you’re hungover or completely off your face on drugs you accidentally ingested. 

“Imma’ take a shower now.”Alex said walking towards me. He looked at me, his eyes cast downwards in order to look me as I was shorter than him. He stepped slightly closer. His hand raising my skirt slightly and touching my thigh, “He’s right you do look good in my shirt” he says to me as he leans forward to retrieve the towel from behind me on the sofa. I shake my head and slightly tutted at him and his dirty behaviour. As he turns around I roll my eyes casually and look at Miles who was now sitting leaning against the wall behind his bed, watching what had just happened with half lidded eyes.

"So I didn't actually introduce myself, I'm Larkin but call me Lark." "Thanks for last night love, we'll repay you some way. And you obviously Know I'm 'Miles Kane'" he imitated Alex from last night after the numerous times he'd called after Miles. “What do you think happened last night?” I ask Miles and sit on the edge of his bed with my legs stretched out. He moves his legs from their position and pushes his feet and calves over my lap. “Someone just slipped us somein.” “Are you not concerned that they did something before I intervened, Alex gave me his password for his phone very easily last night, someone could of done something.?” 

“Nothing’ I could do about it now so no point worrying.” 

“Well I guess that is true.”

“Of course it's true I’m Miles Kane” 

It’s really quite odd how comfortable you start to feel around some people. Both Alex and Miles were being light hearted and open, They were lovely and what had happened last night had bonded us despite the fact I knew barely anything about them and they knew nothing about me. 

Suddenly a knock at the door broke the silence that had laid itself into the room. Miles jumped up, “I’ll get it and introduce you to to ol’ worry pot Matt.”  
He answered the door and instantly “You alright, how's Alex?” Matt's voice rung out into the room. It was slightly deeper than it was over the phone. In real life I could hear his accent and tone slightly more. The tenseness that rolled off his tongue as he asked about Alex, clearly Alex being a little bit of a mess wasn’t something new.  
“Alex is fine, stop worrying.” Miles countered back. “Yeah getting a message at 3am from a random gal saying Alex is a mess is slightly worrying Miles. Matt said giving Kane a pointed look. I could now see his face as Miles had shut the door behind Matt and lead him into the room slightly as this exchange occurred. 

We all turned as the bathroom door opened and steam poured into the room. Clouding the light slightly as it raised into the high ceiling if the main room. “And this Matt, Is our saving grace, Lark!” Alex said stepping back into the room. He held the white towel around his waist and moved towards his suitcase. My eyes dipped lower to his V lines as he came between him and Miles’s bed to grab some clothes. He made eye contact with me and I smirked at him before returning my gaze to Matt and Miles who were now discussing the food matt had brought. “I’m starving.” exclaimed Miles as he fidgeted, “But I need to shower” “Yeah you do.” said Matt clearly unhappy with the scent Males was giving off. “Oi.” Miles countered back at Matt before turning around and stalking to the bathroom. 

“Drama Queen” Matt called after him, “Stop being mean to him” Alex said to Matt raising an eyebrow. Matt then raised his eyebrow at me. “Drama Queen” He mouthed at me. Before raising his hand and saying “Hey, we spoke on the phone, I’m Matt, Alex’s carer”. We both turned to look at Alex to her reaction to Matt's statement. Alex slowly swivelled his head towards Matt with a neutral expression. “Piss off you.” He said to Matt in a joking manner before going into the bathroom after Miles to change. I wasn’t really bothered by the fact he left the room to change in front of Miles. They were close and it is their friendship, I change in front of friends all the time. I don't really think anything of it. 

“So what did you bring for breakfast Matt?” I asked sweetly trying to make conversation. “I just bought maccies.” “Good choice.”  
“So how have’ they been?”

“Well besides the flirtatious and cocky behaviour, they've been very well behaved and have acted like gentlemen” I say after a beat. Matt snorts “gentleman.” and continues to laugh. The door to the bathroom opens and again a cloud of steam is emitted into the room before a voice calls out, “What you laughin’ at helders?” “Nothing mate”

\--  
We all sit on the floor except Matt who lies on Miles’s bed, all four of us are stuffing our faces with the food Matt brought. I suddenly realise after a while of eating that I rebooted my phone however i got distracted and never checked it. As I take my phone from the charger and look upon the screen which lit up instantly. My eyes grew wide at the amount of notifications I had. Most of them being on Twitter. 

After looking through the amounts of tweets and what was going on. “Yo I’m now famous cos I was spotted with you.” “Yeah you’re gonna get hounded about that doll.” Miles answer me. Alex simply looks at me and gives me a sheepish smile and I burst out laughing. “Last night both of you kept trying to smile and it was the funniest shit out, you both just kept pulling funny faces like you are right now.” I said while pointed at Miles as he pulled a funny facial expression trying to imitate himself last night. 

“Yeah but seriously you're gonna get hounded about hangin’ with us love”  
“What should i do about it” I ask seriously expecting him to tell me that I should just ignore it and turn my phone off however he winked at me and said “Keep hangin’ out with us.” 

I laughed and shook my head, it was now 12pm and it was time I got going. I announced this to all three of the lads. Matt said he should probably get going as well. Both Miles and Alex pouted at me and I again shake me head at them and their ridiculous behaviour. 

“Where do you live Lark?” “Well I live a little past the station, that’s why I was at the club last night, It’s pretty close to here probably about a half an hour walk.  
“Well, we can all walk and drop matt off at the station then continue walking so then me and Alex will drop you off at home” Miles says questioningly. “Are you sure, I wouldn't think in your state you would wanna go out?” Miles laughs at this and tells me that I’m an exception plus it’s the least he could do.

\--

We all start to meander down the road, and before we know it we are at the station after 10 minutes. “It was lovely meeting you Matt, you’re a great friend.” I say to Matthew kindly, he leans into me “I reckon I’m going to see you again” he says and then shifts his eyes to look at Miles and Alex who are a couple meters behind us smoking. “Really? Why?” I uttered. He ignores what I say and continues “you're a great stranger Lark” imitating me and my previous words. By this time, Alex and Miles have caught up. 

“Goodbye my loves” Matt sighs dramatically before giving both Alex and MIles hugs. They exchange a few words about their music careers then the train pulls up loudly. Timed perfectly. Matt begins to walk away but quickly turns and looks me dead in the eye before winking. Then he's gone. 

Alex frowns and looks down at me. “Did he just wink at you?” he hinted. “Maybe” I smile loosely at him and then take a step back expecting both the boys to follow. 

“Are you both feeling better?” I say and they both groan in unison before giggling at themselves. “So tell me about yourselves? Besides knowing what Alex’s vomit looks like I kinda don’t know much about you” Alex looks down and shuts his eyes in embarrassment. I swing my arm up over his higher shoulders, “aww don’t be embarrassed” I say patronisingly. “Oi I was drugged, it’s not my fault.” but then Miles chimed in “You usually vomit anyway” Before smiling at me childishly. 

“I did not keep you round, so you could make fun of me” Alex says poking my sides. “No you kept me round so I could look after you.” I flirted, biting my lip. I turn to Miles who is on my left side. “So Miles whats do you do?” pretending to ignore Alex. Miles brought his arm around me, and Alex did the same so we were all wrapped up in each other as we walked. “Well Lark I am the best musician ever, way better than that dumb band called Arctic Monkeys. I have me’ own career but I also have a band with a tosser called Alex Turner. 

Alex whined from behind us causing both me and Miles to smile at each other then to break out into giggles. “Go on then laa, tell her what you do?” Miles tells the smaller boy. “I am the singer in Arctic Monkeys and I’m also in a band with that knob” “So what are you guys doing in London. I mean you're obviously from England but Matt said you lived in LA. “Well I lived near Liverpool and Alex lived in sheffield. But we both decided to move in together in LA. Cause’ of the music scene an’ tha’ but we miss good ol’ England”  
“Betrayers, moving away from the best country in the world.” I say sarcastically hoping to humour them. 

\--

We were getting closer to me apartment, we were around 5 minutes away. When suddenly the loud shouts bombarded my ears. 

“MILES!”  
“ALEX” 

“IS THE A NEW PUPPETS ALBUM COMING”  
“WHO’S YOUR LADY FRIEND”

“ALEX”

“ARE THE ARCTIC MONKEYS BREAKING UP”

Alex pulls a face at that one. Then leans in and whispers to me asking about my address. I tell him it’s a little but up the road but then you go off a side road and up a block of stairs to the side entrance. He tells me to run, I can feel both their hands pressed against my back as I push myself to keep running along the hard pavement. My face becoming oily even though I already looked a bit like a hungover mess. I mean both Miles and Alex were hungover but they still looked damn hot. 

We keep running and running until we get to my little side road. The is still a couple people following us but most of them have gone. “I’ll run round the block again” Alex says probably because The Arctic Monkeys are more well known than Miles so if he keeps going he’ll get followed. “Is your phone charged” Alex asks Miles and Miles eyes grow wide “I ugh have been so preoccupied all day that I seem to of forgotten it at the ‘otel.” Alex just looks at Miles in exasperation.

We turn around and the press are starting to catch up now, well those who are left maybe 5 or 6 reporters. Alex grabs my phone out my clammy hands and then takes my hand pressing it against the home button unlocking it. “Hey-” I get out but he gives me a sharp look and raises his eyebrows. He texts his phone off of mine, then says “See you in a bit.” Then kisses my cheek, winks and runs off. The reporter that had slowed down snapped photos quickly then kept running after Alex except one reporter. A very unfit man that looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

He heaved and sighed then looked up at my shocked face and said “Are you Mr Alex Turner’s new girlfriend?” I shake my head, raise my eyebrows then to Miles cluelessly. I find him looking at me half lidded. I hit his shoulder and give him a pointed look. He smiles boyishly before rubbing the back of his neck. “Come on then laa, where's your ‘ome” 

We walk a little further down the road and then up some stone stairs. I pull out my keys from the shiny pastel pink purse I have and then slot them in the lock opening the front door. My apartment is quite small since it’s only me living here. “You live alone?” Miles asks me. “Yea, kinda like the space, want a drink?” I offer. “I would love a cuppa love.” “Sure thing.” 

As I sway my hips walking towards the kitchen, I once again find Miles staring longingly. “Eyes up here.” I call to him chuckling at his behaviour “I now know why Matt was laughing when I said you guys were gentlemen.” He turned away, blushing slightly. Then his bold personality returned as he leaned over the counter, resting his elbow on the side “I can’t ‘elp it” He said jutting his chin out defiantly. “You’re both terrible flirts” I remark, before turning around and grabbing my silver kettle. 

As I potter around the kitchen I tell Miles he can my phone into the speaker on the table and put on some music. He laughs lightly and puts on The Arctic Moneys, “Al will kill me for putting his music on, he ‘ates it”. The familiar bass of “I bet that you look good on the dancefloor” comes on over the speakers. Instantly I begin moving my hips as I dance around the kitchen grabbing the milk from the fridge to put in the cups. I’m about to unscrew the cap when I suddenly feel Miles. His back is pressed against mine and his hands are on my hips. 

He’s murmuring the chorus in my ear and out of instinct my first reaction is to let my head lol, I let it roll back slightly and move to the side. Giving him access to whisper into my ear, among other things. Sure enough a couple seconds after I move he stops murmuring. The huskiness lacing his words stop as he presses an open mouthed kiss to my neck. My eyes drift close. Our hip still moving to the beat of Al’s voice. I begin wishing he was here too. While Miles continues to pepper my neck with wet kisses. I don’t think much of me thinking about MIles and Alex. 

I don’t think it’s that odd as a millennial with an open mind, it doesn't stress me out, I wouldn’t mind a threesome and I definitely wouldn't mind one if it was me, Alex and Miles Kane. 

I let out a sigh of content as Miles’s right hand begins to push the waistline of my elasticated skirt away. His hands snaking beneath the darkness, Alex’s yellow shirt is pulled up and his fingers are writing words on my skin. A moan leaves my lips as he kisses my neck again, sucking slightly on my salty skin. “Do you like that?” That I’m making you shudder with his shirt on?” “I think you should put that in a song” I reply loftily. 

He chuckles almost silently at that and then uses his left hand to pull my chin closer to his. I look at him and smile before pushing my lips against his. By this point the vocals of ‘You probably couldn’t see for the lights but you were looking straight at me.’ were threading themselves into our ears but I was concentrating on simultaneously kissing Miles, pushing myself against him and wondering how far he will let his hand wonder. 

The music suddenly paused and my phone vibrated slightly. I pulled away from him and Miles’ hand retracted from either side of my waist. “That must be Alex” I say smiling. “It must be, was wondering where he got to.” “Really I don’t think that's what you were thinking about” I say cheekily, smirking up at him. 

I take a step forward on my wooden floor and pick up my phone. Alex has texted me, “I’m back where we were before, where do I go now.” 

“I’ll send mIles to collect you.” 

I want to send Miles because I want to know what's going to happen next, from how we’ve all been acting and how Alex and Miles are together it wouldn’t surprise me if this escalated but by giving Miles and Alex a couple of moment without me, I’m giving them a moment to discuss what's going to happen and whether Miles will even tell Alex I’m not sure but I hope he does.  
“Miles” I call “Go get Alex, He’s outside.” 

“Am I your slave now, princess” I shiver at him calling me princess, but I know it’s only a joke pet name.  
“Only if you want to be” I say drawing my eyes up from the floor and meeting his, It's now his turn to shiver. 

He turns around and opens the door, looking back at me and smirking before closing the door behind him. For a second I just breathe, If we have sex then I would rather check myself over, make myself feel hot, but not obviously. I go into the bathroom. My bathroom was a warm tone of cream with undertones of lilac and baby blue. I take off Alex’s boxers and take a razor, using the body cream in my drawer I shave my legs quickly and everywhere else. Pulling on the boxers I put everything away and look in the mirror.  
Now I could change into hotter underwear and put on a bra but I also find it really hot that I’m wearing his clothes and that I’m super comfy without a bra on so I just leave my outfit.  
I decide to put on a bit of make-up, just dabbing a bit of concealer on my blemishes and under eye bags, and then putting on a moisturizing lip gloss, I now looked a little bit more alive. I smile at myself and run a hand through my hair, now realising how knotty it had gotten since I hadn’t had a brush at the hotel. I took a brush from my wooden cabinet and settled on softening the knots in my hair. 

I here a knock at my door so I shout “One moment” before sliding across the hard flooring and pulling open the door. I smile “welcome to my abode Alex” he laughs at me dorkily as I raise my arms elegantly. He glances around the place before laying his eyes on me and saying “absolutely lovely.” He takes a step forwards with Miles right behind him. “Make yourself at home” It was sort of an unspoken agreement that they would come round and we would continue to hang out. I don’t quite know but I like these boys and they like me. 

“I was just making a cuppa, want one Alex?” “Please”  
Both of them's push themselves onto the high stalls on the side of the counter and watch me as I make the drinks. I turn around and pour some water into Alex’s cup, before adding milk to Miles’ cup that I’d previously started making a couple minutes a go before I got distracted. “I pass Miles the warm cup and took a hold of mine. “You’ll have to wait a second Alex.” I tell him smiling at him fondly. 

Alex moans dramatically, I shoot him a questioning look. He points towards the speaker, “Let me guess Miles’ choice” He asks accusingly. I laugh and nod at him. Miles takes my phone from next to him and starts scrolling through my music. Alex leans against Miles’ shoulder and watches him. After a minute he speaks up, “All you youngins listening to millennial music, nothing from before the 2000’s.” Alex muttered jokingly  
“Ah yeah, I’m one of those people, just prefer the newer sound lads” They both shake their heads at each other, both of them loving the classic rock bands and many other artists that pre dated the 2000’s. They had nothing against the new music however both had a lasting impression on some older artists. 

Eventually Mile’s picked Sigur Ros. 

\--  
We sat around the light blue sofa hugging the mustard pillows I had, that littered my living room. I sat in the middle and both of them sat on either side of me. Alex perched himself on top of the arm rest and had his legs leaning against the side table leaning towards us. Miles however was leaning against the arm rest with his legs swung over my lap like this morning. Both of them continued to flirt and lean in towards me. Both played the game we were all traipsing around. It only made it hotter.

The build up was really everything in the sense of competitiveness otherwise it would be teamwork later on.

Finally I asked “How long will you be in London?”

“Why you want us to stick around” Alex asked and Miles finally sat up. I looked at Alex as he spoke. Miles’ legs unravelled themselves from my lap as he sat up. I turned to look him, the movement making me wonder what he was doing, before looking back at Alex.

I saw Alex look at Miles with glazed eyes, he jerked his head at Miles slightly almost nodding. 

“Yes maybe I want you to stick around a little longer” I said slowly pronouncing every word. That’s when i felt him again just like before. His back pressed against mine and his hands started to trace patterns and words along my skin. My tiger eyelashes flutter shut as I feel my skin tingling with anticipation.

Miles pushes my head to the side softly kissing my neck. Just like before, his wet kisses send shocks up and down my body as I arch my back in pleasure. I open my eyes to see Alex still perched on the armrest of the couch although he’s eyes are hazy and he’s jaw is slightly dropped as he looks at us. 

I hold my eye contact with Alex as I stretch my neck upwards, my face tilted back in nirvana as I hold him in my trance. I bite my lip and let a small moan escape me as Miles’ soft hands wander under my breast. The sensitive area hitting a high point as I was buzzing in euphoria. Alex visibly gulped at this.

Al uncrosses his legs delicately trying not to make a sound, scared he’ll disrupt the almost silent act, besides my panting and the kissing noises Miles was erupting against my skin. The soft notes of Sigur Ros still played across the room but now we were no longer listening to it. When I next opened my eyes. Alex was kneeling in front of me. His dry lips from the night before were not moisturised and pink. They were slightly swollen just from him licking her lips and biting one slightly. 

I raised my hand to his cheek, my fingers slicing across his jaw bone as Miles started fiddling with the buttons of Alex’s yellow shirt that I was wearing. My thumb was elegantly moving across his cheek as one by one Miles undid the button of the shirt that was now completely untucked. When it got to the top bottom I removed my hand from Alex’s face, looked down slightly and un buttoning the last fastener standing up as I completed the action. I turned to look at Miles behind me, moving my head slightly this caused my shirt now fully undone to move, showin skin to Alex but not my complete torso. 

I bit my lip while looking at Miles, which caused him to stand up and move closer to me. His arms shifted around me down until his arms intertwined mine,his hands rested where Alex’s shirt ended on my arms and pooled around my elbows. This action showed me he was ready to completely leap into movement when I said ready. I turned back to Alex feeling Miles breath against the opposite side of my neck from before. He was now pulling the shirt further back in order to access my shoulders and back, softly pressing kisses to my skin. My shirt hung looser now from me moving, both sides of the skirt near centimeters form showing off my nipples to Alex. Which caused Alex’s mouth to be collected drawl has he dribbled in delight. Realising he looked slightly dimwitted he closed his jaw and looked at me again, raising his eyes from where they had been resting. 

I waited a couple seconds before raising my eyebrow at him, this caused a chain of reactions. First being Alex stepping forward and grabbing my jaw. He then kissed me. Raw and unadulterated, the passion thrived as our teeth clashed together and our tongues fought. Miles’s hands that once rested on my sleeves now crawled upwards pulling down on the shirt. The yellow fabric fell from my shoulders and I now stood in my skirt, Alex’s boxers and nothing else. 

Miles hands once again crawled around front and one hand raised to my chest. His fingers blessed me and drew soft lines along me and then began to massage my tender skin. His other hand again began crawling downwards, past the guard of my elasticated skirt. Past the gate of Alex’s boxers and down further. 

Alex meanwhile was still kissing me, his other hand pushed against my breast, him too massaging it as I began to moan from Mile’s fingers. Al started kissing along my jaw and down my neck so I leaned round and kissed Miles on his pink rosy lips. My hands started wandering on their own. Alex’s shirt was now in my hands as I pulled him closer to me. I struggled with the first couple of buttons but managed to work out a technique after a while. Alex’s shirt was now open, I turned back around from kissing Miles and pushed Alex’s shirt off as Miles finger kept moving along my clitoris. Alex’s arms held mine turned me around, so my back was to him and I was now facing Miles, I whined at the lack of attention I was now getting from Miles’ hand and fingers. Before I could say or do anything more Alex’s hands pushed the skirt down to the floor.

I was now in Alex’s boxers and his hand was rapidly making its way down my body. I looked up at Miles who is staring half lidded at the sight before him. I was expecting Alex to return to what Miles had been doing but as soon as his hand found its destination his fingers were moving in and out of me. I gasped and followed it soon after with a delightful moan. I pulled Mile’s toward me and kissed him roughly allowing sighs and moans to tumble from my mouth. I began to do the same to Miles as I had to Alex. Letting my hands wander I undid his shirt. 

Alex whispered into my ear “Do you wanna move to the bedroom?” I briskly nodded out of breath. Alex’s hand removed itself from his own underwear i was swearing and with the same hand grabbed my wrist lightly. I Could feel myself on him which caused my to gasp. He turned to me his hand slick with myself and pushed it up to my lips. I sucked on his fingers tasting myself as both he and Miles smirked at me. 

I rolled my eyes slightly before walking around Alex and going to my bedroom. I heard both boy stumble around after me after a couple seconds.

I stop a couple paces before my bed, my eyes widening at what was about to happen. I feel Alex behind me, his hands wondering to his boxers that wrap around me. “Nu-uh. Not until you take off more layers” I say feeling too vulnerable with both of them still fully clad of clothing from the waist down. I sit on the soft mattress of the bed with Miles and Alex on either side of me.

Both Miles and Alex began to unbuckle their belts making my mouth water. I don't know why it’s so hot when men do that. The bones in their hands working away as they strip themselves of clothing. I giggle slightly at the realisation that we now all stood still in boxers. Miles breathes in deeply then stands in front of me grabbing the back of my head via my hair and pulling me into a vicious kiss, while i’m swirling my tongue along and feeling the weight of Miles kiss. I begin to feel the slight tracing of fingertips on my thigh,the sensation making me shiver.

Sure enough I open an eye to see Alex kneeling in front of me, awkwardly placed at an angle to not disrupt Miles. Alex’s hands shakily drawing on my skin, his head leaning forward as he begins to kiss up and down my navel, massaging my skin with his tongue and lips. Both push slight pressure on me making me fall, detaching my lips from Miles and falling back onto the bed with my legs still hanging off the edge. Miles and Alex look at each other longingly for a couple of seconds, deciding on what is to happen.

They both lean in, grabbing at each others cheeks in a loving embrace, I can see their tongues moving and their lips pushed against each other, the beauty of it making me dampen and wetten Alex’s boxers. Alex’s hands fall down to Miles’ waist and grabs his ass pushing harshly on the skin but not enough to hurt Miles. The both groan into each other and for once it's my own hand that's beginning to make its way under my waistband. However before I can touch myself a hand wraps itself around my wrist. Alex and Miles’ dark eyes bore back at me as I let out a whine needing the attention my other hand clutching the roots of my hair.

Miles crawls onto the bed and again begins to kiss me, using his fingertips to play with my nipples. Alex has his hand still wrapped around my wrist as Miles hisses into my ear desperately “Take em off” They let me dip my hand into my underwear pressing fingers against my clitoris but then pulling my hand back out needingly bunching up the fabric and using the heel of my hand to push them down my legs.

Alex takes over from there and pulls the boxers off completely and then grabbing around my thighs and pushing my legs over his shoulders. “Oh God.” I moan out as I feel Alex’s warm breath against me. Miles stills above me and I can feel Alex stop as well not allowing me to feel anything but his light breath. Miles looks down at me hotly knowing that i’ll begin to beg any minute now. He simply raises an eyebrow and begins to feather lightly drag his fingertips against my sensitive skin not allowing any pleasure to surface. “Please” I breathe out onto Miles lips.

“Please” I beg again. Finally Miles lets out a groan at me and tells Alex “You heard her” 

I feel Alex’s hot tongue swipe up and down my clitoris, his spit mixing with my wetness as he slides his mouth along my core.


End file.
